Flores para mi madre
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: En este "Día de las Madres", Goten reflexiona sobre su terrible relación con Milk; la ausencia y posible infidelidad de Gokú su padre, y la relación tan distante que lleva con su hermano Gohan. Sin olvidar los amores que llegaron y se fueron, y cómo los tiempos de guerra son quizás más placenteros que las épocas de paz.


**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama.

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

 **Drabble:  
Flores para mi madre**

.

.

Mamá… desde que amaneció, no he podido controlar estos ataques de ansiedad que cada vez se vuelven más frecuentes en mi vida. Fue mi compañero de trabajo el que se percatara de ello.

— _¿Estás bien, Goten?_ —preguntó mi amigo.

— _Claro_ —dije fingiendo una sonrisa—, _todo bien._

— _Ok, es que me pareció verte algo raro… en fin. ¿Ya le compraste el regalo del 10 de Mayo a la señora Milk?_

— _No todavía. Creo que le compraré flores…_ —respondí cortante y malhumorado.

Porque sí, madre, como cada año, otra vez serán flores. Es para lo único que me alcanza.

Y entonces esta noche, cuando nos reunamos para cenar, volveremos a revivir la misma película de cada 10 de Mayo: Me mirarás con lástima (y hasta decepción) cuando yo te extienda mi mano con la docena de rosas desahuciadas, las que resignadas esperarán su muerte en unos cuatro o cinco días. Entonces tú, mentalmente, como queriendo o no queriendo, compararás mi regalo con el que te comprará Gohan.

Apuesto que este año sí que te dará el vestido que siempre has soñado. Apuesto que hoy sí que te regala la licuadora que siempre has querido. O quizás se luzca y te llegue con la lavadora y la secadora que tanto le has pedido.

Y me mirarás y fingirás una sonrisa (como las que me enseñaste a fingir); y a la hora de servirnos la cena, inconscientemente le darás a Gohan la mejor porción.

¿En qué momento comencé a aborrecerte tanto?

Quizás desde la infancia, cuando fui descubriendo el mundo que me esperaba: Un padre ausente, una madre obsesiva y estricta; y un hermano mayor noble, cuyo éxito sería mi piedra de tropiezo.

¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por el padre ausente?

Aún recuerdo el día que se llevó todas sus cosas de la casa. El pretexto era entrenar al tal Uub. Pero su verdadero deseo era dejarte.

Lo cansaste.

Lo asfixiaste.

Se despidió de todos al medio día, durante el torneo de las artes marciales, con una enorme sonrisa y el chiquillo ese, a sus espaldas.

Pero la despedida final, la verdadera y definitiva, no fue hasta esa misma noche. Un fresco velo azul pintaba la madrugada cuando te dijo adiós, y a esas frías horas se llevó hasta la última de sus pertenencias.

Lo hizo quizás de esa manera creyendo que yo estaba durmiendo. Pero en realidad lo escuché todo, principalmente tus gritos, tus reclamos, y posteriormente tu inevitable llanto.

No me quisiste dar explicaciones de nada, por más que te lo pedí y exigí. No fue hasta la segunda semana cuando mencionaste algo muy corta y vagamente: — _Hubiera preferido mil veces que tu padre se quedara como el pendejo pelotudo idiota que siempre fue, en vez de que madurara y "despertara" de esta manera_.

" _…en vez de que madurara y despertara de esta manera_ ". La frase me persiguió por semanas.

No quiero ser como esos hijos malagradecidos que atacan a la madre y exoneran al padre. Ni a ti te culpo ni a él lo perdono. Pero debes reconocer que tu actitud tuvo mucha culpa para que él se cansara y se fuera: El resultado de tu mal carácter, que dejó de enamorarlo como lo estaba en un principio. Si es que alguna vez lo estuvo.

No voy a olvidar NUNCA el día que mi papá me la presentó a "ella".

Me llamó al celular y me dijo que estaba viviendo en las afueras de la aldea de Uub, en una cabaña. Ahí entrenaban en un campo abierto. Nos citamos a una hora y llegué bastante ilusionado. Tenía seis meses sin verlo.

Cuando di con la dichosa cabaña no miré por ningún lado a Uub, pero sí que miré a dos nuevas personas…

—Goten —me dijo papá después de darme la bienvenida— te presento al Ángel del Universo 2 —me señaló a Sour—. Y ella es… —tragó saliva— es… Jerez, su Diosa de la Destrucción.

Estaban los dos muy nerviosos y terminaron por ponerme nervioso a mí también.

En efecto, hasta en ese momento comprendí cuando dijiste lo de " _madurar y despertar de esta manera_ ". Mi papá tenía ya tiempo portándose medio raro. Se miraba incluso más serio, quizás más maduro, de hecho a veces se dejaba crecer la barba un poco. Ese cambio le vino desde el último Torneo Universal y pensamos ilusionados que por fin ya estaba dejando de ser un niño.

En cuanto la miré a ella, a Jerez, supe que "algo" pasaba entre los dos. Lo confirmé cuando estábamos sentados comiendo, tratando de charlar de lo que fuera, haciéndonos tontos y fingiendo buenos modales, aunque yo tuviera ganas de sacudirlo, sacudirlo con fuerza y a ella matarla.

Por la forma en que se miraban, por la amabilidad con la que se trataban, se les notaba que estaban muy enamorados y que se gustaban mucho.

¿Para qué me la presentó? ¿Qué quería con ello? ¿Demostrarle a Jerez, quizás, que la _cosa_ iba en serio? Le pregunté que por qué no había venido Gohan a comer con nosotros, y me dijo que porque " _tenía mucho trabajo_ ".

Conozco a mi hermano, no vino precisamente para ahorrarse todo este numerito. Para no morirse de la pena como lo estaba haciendo yo.

 **Mala combinación:** Comer camarones cuando tu padre te está presentando a su nueva novia, sin que todavía se divorcie de tu madre.

Me sentía fatal y tuve que rechazar el postre que amablemente me ofrecía Sour. Pero aún en medio de mi fatalidad pude comprobar que aquella mujer estaba loca por mi padre. A pesar de toda la sensualidad que irradiaba su piel, su porte, su divinidad entera, en sus ojos pude leer el profundo amor sincero que le tenía a mi papá.

Estaban juntos no por una tonta promesa de la infancia. Estaban juntos porque se gustaban y se querían, y eso me asqueó aún más. Sentí lástima por ti, mamá.

De hecho también por Gohan, por mí mismo, por Pan y hasta por Piccoro y Vegeta, que ahora entendía porque éstos dos últimos ya no le dirigían la palabra a mi papá.

Si su madurez venía de la mano con este " _despertar_ ", en efecto, yo también lo hubiera seguido prefiriendo como el _"pendejo pelotudo idiota"_ que siempre lo fue.

Inevitablemente me lo imaginé teniendo relaciones con ésta zorra, descubriendo nuevos horizontes en la cama. Y las imágenes me marearon aún más.

Lo más triste de todo es que pasan y pasan los años, y ellos siguen juntos. En una de esas Gohan y yo hasta estrenamos nuevo hermanito. Mira qué asco y a la vez qué bonito.

Y en plena andropausia. Qué vergüenza.

•

Extraño mi niñez, en especial la etapa cuando papá regresó de entre los muertos y parecían que tú y él retomaban el matrimonio. Gohan se había casado y la odiosa de mi sobrina había nacido tiempo después. Y éramos entonces una familia tan hermosa que competía casi a la par con los Briefs.

Te juro que extraño que aparezcan enemigos malvados. Era en esos tiempos cuando más nos uníamos todos. Hasta papá, que llegaba de donde estuviera ya fuera vivo o muerto.

Ahora la vida es tan terrícola, tan en blanco y negro que ya no sé si prefiero los años tempestuosos, a éstos que son tan llenos de paz y aburrimiento.

En todo ésto vengo pensando justo cuando llego a la florería. Este año la docena de rosas está más cara, así que te compro solo la media.

Ya me imagino la cara de _fuchi_ que vas a poner cuando te llegue con mi típico regalito del Día de las Madres, pero ahora partido a la mitad.

Siempre has sido bien codiciosa e interesada. Otro gol para la zorra de mi madrastra que nunca le ha pedido a mi papá nada.

— _Buenos días joven_ —me saluda el empleado de la florería—, _¿quiere flores para su esposa?_

¿Para qué chingados me hace esa pregunta? Ni modo que le cuente que a mis 35 años sigo soltero y sin hijos.

Ni modo que le cuente que a Pares la dejé por Marron, a Marron por Bra, y Bra me dejó por el hermano de Kyabe.

¿Cómo le explico al viejo metiche que tengo miedo a amar? ¿Que me siento demasiado lastimado como para volver a querer a alguien?

Agradezco tanto que Gohan se haya casado antes de que papá nos dejara. Se ahorró el trauma.

Y cómo olvidar que fuiste tú, mamá, quien me obligó a dejar a Marron por Bra, que dizque porque Bra _"nos convenía más $$$$"_. Y mira.

¿Para qué me pariste? Se me está yendo la vida, y se me está yendo junto contigo.

Llevo años caminando como sonámbulo, admirando boquiabierto la felicidad ajena. Hasta la de mi propio padre.

Cómo te aborrezco… Pero no puedo decírtelo, porque suficiente has pasado ya tú también. Abandono tras abandono, y yo llevo la carga de tu tristeza en mis espaldas.

Mal llego a la casa (porque sí, para colmo sigo viviendo todavía en tu casa), y trato de ponerme cómodo. Te busco en la cocina con la mitad de las rosas y me planto frente a ti con mi sonrisa de hipócrita.

—Feliz Día de las Madres, mamá.

Pero entonces ocurre algo…

Este año es distinto a todos.

La película del 10 de Mayo ha cambiado de guión.

Para mi gran asombro, no descubro en ti ninguna cara de _fuchi_. Estás sonriéndome y aceptas las rosas emocionada como adolescente. Las hueles casi casi una por una… y una tierna sonrisa se asoma en tu rostro.

—Hijito hermoso, gracias por las flores. Si tú supieras cuánto las espero cada año.

Me quedo boquiabierto y tu riéndote por mi cara, entonces me das un tierno abrazo.

¿Será que me equivoqué de línea de tiempo? ¿O que viajé a la Tierra del Universo 6 sin darme cuenta?

Inevitablemente te lo correspondo, porque desde la infancia o adolescencia quizás, no me abrazas así de esta manera, tan tierna y tan materna.

—¿To-todo bien? —Te pregunto extrañado.

Te aparto un poco para verte de frente y descubro que tus ojos están demasiado hundidos, más de lo habitual. Entonces caigo en cuenta que de un tiempo para acá estás adelgazando a insana velocidad. Estás demasiado flaca.

—¿Yo? De maravilla —tratas de esconder el rostro y tragas saliva—, todo bien. Mejor anda, alista la mesa, que te hice un pastel especialmente para ti.

—Gra-gracias.

Un escalofríos me recorre toda la espalda. « _Está enferma… bien enferma…_ », me confirma una vocecita y me siento inmovilizado como para caminar hasta el comedor. Me tiemblan las piernas. ¿Qué sería de mí si tú me llegaras a faltar?

—¿Te pasa algo, Goten?

Tantas veces había planeado la manera de decirte cuánto te odio cuando estuviéramos en medio de nuestros pleitos, enfrascados en medio de nuestros reclamos y nuestros desaires… y ahora tratar de decirte todo lo contrario a ese sentimiento malsano me parecía casi hasta ilógico e irreal.

—Sé que siempre estamos peleando —te digo sorpresivamente— pero… quiero… que sepas… que te quiero, te quiero mucho mamá.

La asombrada ahora eres tú. Te sueltas a llorar, con un ojo de tristeza y el otro de felicidad.

—Yo también hijito, siempre te he querido mi niño —me dices entre sollozos. Este abrazo es aún más apretado que el otro, y mis sospechas son confirmadas con lo que me dices—: Quiero que de ahora en adelante ya no nos peleemos, quiero disfrutar el tiempo que nos quede juntos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

 _"El tiempo que nos quede juntos…"_

Suelto un hondo suspiro y por último un llanto que acompaña al tuyo.

.

.

.

Esa noche, cenando también con la compañía de mi hermano mayor, fui yo (y no él) quien recibió la mejor porción de la cena.

Y fue también el último 10 de mayo que lo pasamos juntos, los tres, como familia. Fracturada, pero al fin como familia.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer sin ella? Al menos se fué de este mundo sabiendo que cada 10 de Mayo le traerá un ramo de rosas con todo mi amor y mi cariño. Le prometí que siempre llenaría de flores su altar.

 **FIN**

 **•**

 **ஐ •**

* * *

 **ஐ •**

 **•**

Hola... espero que les guste este one-shot dedicado al Día de las Madres.

Sé que cambié un poco la personalidad de Gokú. Pero ahora con tantas guarradas que está haciendo en Súper ya no sé si sea capaz de hacer de manera canónica lo que sí hizo en este fic jajaja...

Es muy raro que escriba sobre Goten, no es de mis favoritos, pero aun así amé tenerlo como protagonista. Lo disfruté mucho haciéndolo :D …

Un saludo a este fandom tan bonito y muchas gracias por leer.

Nancy


End file.
